Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to attachment mechanisms. Specifically, this invention relates to attachment mechanisms such as clutches that can be used in conjunction with other parts to form a hi-hat, a common device including a cymbal and stand that is commonly used as part of a drum kit.
Description of the Related Art
A hi-hat is a common component of a drum set that can include two cymbals facing one another and mounted on a vertical tube or pole. A traditional hi-hat 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The hi-hat 10 includes a pedal 12, legs 14, and a tube 16, with a bottom cymbal 20 mounted to the tube 16. A rod 18, sometimes known as a “pull rod,” can run through the tube 16, the bottom cymbal 20, and optionally through a top cymbal 22. The top cymbal 22 can be mounted to the rod 18. The rod 18 can be connected, such as mechanically connected, to the pedal 12, such that when the pedal is actuated or pushed downward, the rod is displaced downward. This causes the top cymbal to move downward and contact the bottom cymbal 20. While the use of a foot pedal is the traditional actuation method, a drum stick can also be used to strike one or more of the cymbals 20,22.
The top cymbal 22 can be connected to the rod 18 by a clutch (not shown in FIG. 1). FIG. 2 shows a prior art clutch 50, which can be, for example, a clutch available from Drum Workshop, Inc. of Oxnard, Calif. The components of the clutch can combine to define an axial hole through which a rod such as the rod 18 can pass. The clutch 50 can include a tightening mechanism, such as a wing screw 52, which can be used to tighten the clutch to the rod 18. The main piece of the clutch 50 can be a bolt 60, which can include a threaded outside surface. Top and bottom nuts 54a,54b, and top and bottom pads or stoppers 56a,56b can be included on and around the bolt 60. Typically, the bottom nut 54b is locked into place in order to set the distance between a top cymbal 70 and a bottom cymbal (not shown). The location of the top nut 54a can then be adjusted in order to determine the pressure with which the top cymbal 70 is held between the pads 56a,56b. The lower the nut 54a is located, the more compressed and tighter the cymbal 70 will be between the pads 56a,56b, while the higher the nut 54a is located the looser the cymbal 70 will be held. Different drummers prefer different tightnesses for the top cymbal or “hat” 70, with looser settings producing a sloshier sound which takes longer to dissipate.
The top cymbal can be adjusted so as to be, for example, separated from the bottom cymbal, to be in loose contact with the bottom cymbal, or to be in tight contact with the bottom cymbal. This can be achieved by adjusting the placement of the lower nut 54a, or in embodiments using a bottom flange, by adjusting the placement of the clutch as a whole on the pull rod. Many different types of clutch are available, including the drop clutch, which can allow for the release of the top cymbal such that it rests on the bottom cymbal, allowing a drummer to use both feet to play bass drums while actuating the hi-hat cymbals with a drum stick.
The use of a drum set can involve many violent and rapid movements. These movements can cause the undesired displacement of components of the drum set including, for example, the top nut of a clutch, which controls the tightness with which the top cymbal is held. Such undesired movements can cause components such as the clutch and/or top cymbal to be out of proper adjustment.